The present invention relates to a cassette for a typing ribbon for typing machines, e.g. typewriters, comprising a container capable of accommodating a typing ribbon and having two projecting arms for positioning an external portion of the typing ribbon in front of a platen roller of the machine and coupling means for coupling at the underside a correction device for forming a unitary typing and correction cassette, and wherein the correction device comprises a correction ribbon, a supply spool onto which the correction ribbon is wound and a take-up spool onto which said correction ribbon is re-wound after having been used.
European patent application No. 0 014 763 discloses a typing cassette of that type, to which a container for a correction ribbon can be coupled in such a way as to form a unitary typing and correction cassette which can then be removably fitted to the machine. That cassette is reliable and functional for being mounted on typewriters of standard type, but it is excessively expensive and bulky to be fitted to portable typewriters in which both cost and size must be reduced to the maximum extent.